


The right moment to sweat

by EmyLilas



Category: NCIS
Genre: 15x11, F/F, Female Reader Character, Flirting, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, Sweat, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/pseuds/EmyLilas
Summary: When Vance comes to Jack's office in 15x11 she tells her friend she doesn't want to sweat, "not yet". You overhear this conversation and feel bad at the idea of Jack going on a date when all you wanted to do was spending your evening with her.As Jack gets out of her office, she's glad to see you there, as a matter of facts, she was coming to see you in the bullpen. What follows is awkward and you don't understand.
Relationships: Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The right moment to sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fic with a reader insert, I've been brought into this world by regal_roni who's the absolute reference in the world of Jack/Reader fics. If you happened to read this fic, I'd like to thank you again for yours and I do hope you'll like mine without thinking it seems too similar from yours. If you think it is, just let me know and I'll delete this one!
> 
> English isn't my first language so I tried hard to do my best and I really hope I didn't let behind too many mistakes.  
> I hope you'll enjoy my first attempt at writing this kind of fics.

" _I normally use the bag to clear my mind but I have plans tonight and I don't want to sweat. Not yet._ "

You know you should leave. You hear them talk about Torres and how Vance seems to think he is very similar to Gibbs. You would have smiled if you haven't been so hurt. Jack's words leave no room for doubt. You try to prevent your mind for imagining any situation corresponding to her desire of sweating tonight. First of all, because now is not the time to get horny over Jack. Second of all, because those scenarios playing in your head are really painful.

You see director Vance leaving her office an amused smile curving his lips. Before closing the door behind him he shoots her a _"have fun tonight_ ". You duck your head as you meet his eyes. Jack has plans for the night. You didn't think she would. She hasn't told you about it, you thought she'd be alone tonight and she might want to spend some time with you. You wouldn't have mind if the team had come too. Ellie and Nick would have spend most of their time talking just the two of them anyway so you would have still had all the pleasure to enjoy Jack's company. 

But it doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't because Jack has plans on her own. You should probably head back to the bullpen and just ask Abby, Nick and Ellie if they'd like to join you for a drink — probably for drinks, you feel like it's a plural drinks evening. You clench your fists, mad at yourself. It shouldn’t surprise you Jack has plans. You should run away from Jack's office but you're not quick enough and Jack gets out before you can get your legs to carry you downstairs. 

You're trying hard not to let your jaw falls at the sight of her in that black tight dress perfectly fitting her. Jacqueline Sloane is always breathtakingly beautiful. Ellie has made fun of you for this thought, saying that even if she couldn't deny Jack was a really beautiful woman with incredibly good fashion tastes, there was no way you could be objective in your judgements about her. And you know she's probably right. But this particular evening, no one could dare telling Jacqueline Sloane is anything else than attractive. 

When she sees you, her face lights up. You try not to feel too glad about it. She has plans. She has a date. She’s happy to have a date. She’s excited about it. You know what she’s expecting from this date. You’ve heard her not so subtle insinuation. Your heart drops in your stomach again. " _Y/N! Just the person I was looking for!_ " Her smile is warm. It usually brightens your day. But tonight, it's just as painful as everything else. That gorgeous dress is painful. Her beautiful face is painful. Her cheerful voice is painful. Her bright smile is painful. You didn’t think you’d see the day when looking at Jacqueline Sloane would make your heart aching.

You gulp. Why would she be looking for you? You try to rationalize it. She probably wanted to know if you thought she looked good enough for her date. Because friends are here to answer those kind of questions, aren't they? 

And Jack and you are friends. Great friends. You know a lot about her. And sometimes you’re amazed by how quickly you came to know each other. She hasn’t been in NCIS for too long, yet, the first time you met her you knew she was special. At the time, you just had no idea how special she is. You usually need months — hell, years sometimes — to trust someone but she has been different. And from what Jack told you, you’ve been different for her too. She once admitted to you you were the first person she’d come to believe with her life so quickly.

She has opened up to you about her past in Afghanistan. She has talked to you about the WINGOS. You have held her when she was crying. She has told you she once had a daughter whom she let go, because she had to, for this little girl's sake. She knows a lot about you. You've told her about your difficult family situation. You've told her about how hard it is for you, sometimes, to get out of your house. Not because you're lazy, not because you don't want to. Just because you can't. You've told her about that and one day, while you were frozen on your bathroom floor, she used the spare key you had given to her and she joined you on the floor. You remember how much it has helped to feel her arms around you as you both made your way to her car to go to work.

So, yes, Jack and you are friends. Closed friends. And you can't deny that your feelings for her aren't just the friendship kind of feelings. You can't deny the comfort she offers you when, as she decides it's too late for her to drive back to her place, she climbs into your bed and opens her arms, waiting for you to settle between them. You can't deny the feeling of safety as she tightly holds your body firmly pressed against hers. You can't deny the heat invading your body when she rests her nose on the crook of your neck because she finds your smell appeasing. You can't deny the fact your nights are more peaceful when you're sleeping huddled against her body. And you can't deny the feeling of familiarity when your eyes flutter open at your alarm only to fall on Jacqueline's sleepy smile. 

And now, you mentally blame yourself for the memories rushing into your mind. It only makes it worse. Because you can't deny it anymore. Your feelings for her are nothing like what they should be. And Jack has a date tonight. Which means her feelings for you aren't like what you’d want them to be. So yes, the memory of her warm hand brushing the skin of your back both lying under the cover is as painful as everything else tonight.

Jack looks at you, her warm smile still curving her lips but confusion is obvious in her brown eyes. Your face must betray you. You've always thought you were good at hiding your feelings, at controlling them. And you were. You know you were. But then, Jacqueline Sloane came into your life and turned your whole world upside down. For better and worse. 

" _Y/N…? You're okay?_ " 

You want to slap yourself for getting her to worry about you. She doesn't need that. She definitely doesn’t need a jealous friend when all she has to do is leave the office and meet with her date in some fancy restaurant. She takes a step closer, places a warm hand on your bare forearm and you shake your head, willing to ignore the shivers running down your spine.

" _Sorry, guess I was daydreaming. Again._ " You offer her a big smile but you know she doesn't buy it. She's Jacqueline Sloane. She knows you. And your excuse — which is however half true — won't lessen her concerns. Jack knows your tendency to daydream when you can't handle the world around you. She knows you try to bury yourself in your mind to escape from reality. So, of course, she worries about you. Because you daydreaming means something's struggling you and she knows it too well. _"Nice dress!_ " You wink, hoping she would let her concerns go. 

She frowns and probably thinks about insisting but then, she drops it. Jack never lets go, that's one thing you've learned very quickly about her. So it not only surprise you but also hurts your feelings she doesn't push it further. Maybe you would have told her. But she lets go and turns on herself offering you a better view of the dress covering her body. You definitely didn't need that. Definitely. You try not to blush when her eyes meet yours again.

" _You like it?_ " You're taken aback by the lack of confidence in her voice. She starts chewing her lips as you don't answer right away. " _I wasn't sure abou..."_

You cut her off, taking her hand in yours. _"You look great, Jack. You really do._ " You'd like to tell her just how much she looks great in that dress — or rather how much she makes the dress looks great — but you can't. Not if you don't want her to find out about how strong your feelings are. 

Jack sighs, running her free hand in her hair. She seems relieved. _"I wasn't sure you'd like it!_ " You frown, confused. Why would she care? " _Anyway. I was coming to meet you in the bullpen. You're done with your report?"_ She asks nicely but you know something's struggling her. Maybe that's the reason why she hasn't pushed you to open up. Maybe she's too deeply worried about this thing on her mind. Maybe she needs your help with it.

You nod. " _I've heard you had plans for tonight?_ " You try your best to seem detached as you ask her about her night. But as Jack blushes, you can't hold her gaze. It is more painful than you thought.

" _Oh my god you heard me? That's embarrassing!_ " She chuckles, squeezing your hand. " _To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to hear me talking about it like that…_ " You look up to meet her gaze. Your eyes fall on her lips and you realise how uncomfortable she seems. It doesn't make any sense. She should be excited about her plans. 

" _Nothing I've haven't heard before. I work with Nick, remember? He's like the king of dirty comments. Do not tell him I've said that, he'd take some pride in this and would probably proclaimed himself king of dirtyland_."

You try to lighten the atmosphere but it doesn't seem to work. You're not even sure Jack is listening to you. She's probably thinking about her date and waiting for you to leave. But she said she was coming to see you. She's probably waiting for you to shut up so she can tell you whatever it is she needs to tell you and then leaves to have fun with her date. Maybe she's worried about her date. And that's why she needs your help. Because, again, that's what friends are for.

" _Did you need something?_ " Jack startles, caught off guard by your question. You try to smile at her but you can't help frowning. She is unusually weird tonight. It has to be the first time you see her off with you, and you’d be lying if you said it doesn’t hurt you. That’s a lot of hurt for one evening. Jack doesn't answer, still chewing her lips. You're worried she's going to start bleeding if she keeps doing that. " _Well… Have fun tonight?_ "

You don't know what to say. Jack just keeps staring at you, looking right into your eyes as if she expects something to appear in them. An answer to her unspoken question, maybe. But you're starting to feel uncomfortable yourself. Which is weird and unusual. You have never felt uncomfortable around Jack before and you definitely don't like this new feeling. 

And here's the exact moment you start to worry. Maybe she wants to tell you she knows about your feelings. Maybe she needs to talk to you about this because you are friends and she doesn't want things to be awkward between the two of you. Probably has something to do with her going on a date. She wants to tell you she cares a lot about you but just not the way you'd like to. You've heard that before. You were just hoping you wouldn't hear them from Jack.

You know you are not ready to have this conversation. Well, if you are being honest, you know you'll never be. But tonight is definitely not the night. The thought of Jack going on a date when all you wanted to do was spending your evening with her makes you want to head back home and eat your sorrow in chocolate. And probably throw up a bit.

" _Jack…?"_ You give her one last chance. She opens her mouth, you wait. But nothing comes out and she looks down. Your concern just grows bigger seeing her so unconfident. This isn't like Jacqueline Sloane to be hesitant about something. 

And she sighs, clearly upset. " _Nevermind. I can't do it._ "

She might have punched you in the face it wouldn't have been more painful. You rear back in pain and confusion, missing the hint of despair in her voice. Jack looks upset — if you haven’t been fighting so hard to hold back your tears you would have noticed you are not the one she’s mad at — and you don't know what you have done. Well. Except from the part you have feelings for her, your friend. If that's why she's upset, then you should probably leave her and spend the rest of your life trying to avoid her. " _Huh… okay. Have fun. See you tomorrow_." Or not. But she doesn't need to know that. 

You don't look back even when you hear a familiar sound. She's probably banging her head against the nearest wall. You'd like to turn around and hold her to comfort her but you know tonight's not the night. She's mad at you and it will only get worse if you stay around. You don't want to ruin her night. You wouldn't mind for her date to be called off but you don't want to be an hindrance in Jack's quest for happiness. Hell, if someone deserves happiness, it's her, from all the damaged people you know — and you know a lot of them. 

When you head back to the bullpen you see Nick sitting on Ellie's desk as she's collecting her things to leave the office. " _Y/N?_ " She asks the second her eyes meet yours. " _I thought you’ve left._ " Ellie is lying. Or at least partly lying. She knew you were heading to Jack's office so she probably assumed you would leave the office with her. Seeing her worried expression makes it clear you have to work harder on your poker face. You shrug. " _I remembered I forgot to mention something important in my report._ " You know Ellie can tell it's a lie but she knows you well enough to understand you don't want to talk about it yet. 

How could you? Jack is probably still upstairs, you can't tell Ellie how weird it has been between the two of you if there is even the slightest chance she might hear you. Your feelings have already threatened your friendship enough not to cause any more damage. You don't want to lose her. You can't lose her. 

You make your way back to your desk, not wanting to get home yet no matter how tempting wine and chocolate sounded earlier. Now you just want to bury yourself into work because that’s something you can do and you know you can do it well. But you don't exactly have something to work on. You log into your computer, trying to find something to do. Focusing on the screen is a very good way to avoid Ellie's concerned expression. 

" _When you're done, Y/N, join us to the bar!_ " Nick tells you getting himself out of Ellie's desk. 

" _Who said we_ " she gestures towards the two of them " _were going to a bar together tonight?_ "

You slightly smile. These two have been turning around each others for too long now. You look at Ellie. " _Just go with him El'. That's Nick's best attempt at asking you out. Don't make it any harder for this poor guy's sake!_ " His eyes widen and you can't stop your lips from curving into a proud grin. Ellie is blushing. Of course she is. You insinuating these two are going to have a date tonight makes their mutual feelings real: there is no way they can keep denying it now. They leave the bullpen without a word, both too afraid you're going to make another remark they don't want to hear. They wave goodbye to you and you sigh.

You are alone now. You text Abby to know if she still downstairs but she has gone home two hours ago, not feeling well. You ask her if she needs anything. The answer comes right away: it's just a headache, sleep is all she needs right now. You send her a last comforting text and throw your phone away. 

You try to stop your mind from playing the scene with Jack over and over but you can't. And you can't stop hearing her " _I don't want to sweat. Not yet._ " It makes you sick. It's been a long time since you have felt this nauseous. You try to breathe in and out to relax, but when your mind nicely reminds you Jack always tells you to do that to try to take control over your panic attacks when she's with you, it doesn't seem to work quite the same anymore. You just feel nauseous again and it even seems to be worse.

You hear a door slamming shut upstairs and quick footsteps making their way to the stairs. Maybe Vance is still here. You really wish it isn't him because you don't want to meet his eyes again. It's like he knows. He knows you have fallen hard for his best friend. He knows and he disapproves. You don't need either is pity or disapproval for tonight so you bury your head behind your screen.

" _Y/N!_ " You look up so quickly that you feel your neck hurting. Jack smiles at you from the stairs, looking as relieved as when you come back to her office after she heard you've been in a shooting. " _I was scared you… I'm glad you're still here._ " You barely hear her words and she rushes downstairs, quickly making her way to your desk.

You blink several times in confusion. " _Jack? But… what about your date?_ " She stares at you again but she doesn't seem upset anymore as her expression has softened. Maybe it had nothing to do with you.

" _I don't have a date._ "

Your brows shoot up at her words. " _But…"_

Jack shyly smiles at you, her fingers absentmindedly playing with her necklace. " _I don't have a date yet._ " You frown even more trying to put back together the pieces of this weird puzzle. " _In fact, I didn't have the nerves to ask my date out yet._ "

You sink back in your chair, deeply sighing. " _Hold on. You dressed all… like that, without knowing if your potential date would actually become a real date?_ " You start smiling. Only Jack could do that. " _I get it, you wearing that dress was a trap, there is no way someone could refuse to go on a date with you when you're wearing it_ ." Jack stops staring at the floor. She looks happier but there is still this hesitation in her eyes. Maybe she just needs her friend to reassure her. You surprise yourself with your tone. It doesn't sound bitter and hurt. You're teasing her. You really are. For a moment you just fall back into this teasing relationship you both have. And then you remember her date. She needs your help. And you want to be worthy of her friendship. Your tone softens when you add " _Go ask whoever this date is. If the lucky one doesn't say yes, then seriously start questioning this person's mental health._ "

Jack chuckles, takes a deep sigh and slightly tilts her head. You love when she does that, her blond curls falling on her shoulder. She looks even more adorable — and everytime you are amazed it's even possible. " _Should I take this as a yes?_ "

You bend your head too, frowning again in confusion. " _A ye…what?_ "

She smiles at your obvious surprise. Clearly you didn't see it coming. _"Will you go on a date with me tonight or do I have to question your mental health?_ " You don't answer still trying to process what is happening. This time, you're the one whose mouth opens and closes multiple times in a short amount of time. " _Y/N?"_ Jack asks, her big smile starting to fade.

" _You… dressed all gorgeous for me?_ "

You'd kill just to hear the pure laughter following your words again. A soft smile curves her lips as she walks to join you behind your desk, facing you, as she perches herself on top of it. " _I had no idea it was me looking gorgeous but yes, it was definitely for you. I thought when I told you I wasn't sure you'd like it, it was pretty obvious. So, is my trap working?_ "

You place your hand on her knee, your fingers absentmindedly drawing circles on her skin. " _I don't know if I can go on a date with you right now._ "

You see her smile instantly disappears as her body moves back " _Oh… I… I thought…_ "

You give her a soft smile, getting back on your feet and leaning in to kiss her cheek, your hand still resting on her knee. " _I might need to head home first, you know, in order not to embarrass you with this clearly not for a date outfit."_

The moment your lips meet her cheek you hear her sigh. " _That was unnecessary mean._ " She chuckles, running a hand around your waist so it rests on your back. She pulls you closer and places her chin on your shoulder. “ _And there is no way I can possibly be embarrassed by you._ ”

" _You started it, driving me crazy before actually asking me out. It was only fair!_ " You answer lightly, enjoying the embrace.

Jack sighs, kissing your shoulder. " _Sorry I was weird. I really wanted to ask you out but then you said I had a date and you didn't seem to bother. I mean you seemed concerned about something but you told me to have fun with my date and I thought it meant you were fine with me going on a date and I… I got scared._ "

You softly laugh kissing her forehead and brushing her cheek with your thumb. _"I was concerned about you going on a date, Jack and then I thought you were mad at me._ " 

Jack laughs resting her nose against yours. " _It was just me being mad at myself for being such a coward._ " She offers you a soft smile as relaxes in your arm. " _Come home with me?_ " You whisper in her ear, you don't want to be a coward anymore.

She nods and takes your hand with hers. You both make your way to the elevator whose doors open on Leon Vance. You briefly close your eyes, blaming karma and Gibbs — that's probably Gibbs' punishment for you breaking law number 12. You're about to pull out your hand but Jack strengthens her grip unwilling to let you go. You see Vance's eyes falling on your intertwined fingers and you try not to blush at the knowing smile he addresses to his long time friend. 

Maybe he doesn't completely disapproves. You're all silent in the elevator. Jack's fingers are softly rubbing the back of your hand and her shoulder is brushing yours. You'd like to get closer to her. You'd like to get back at the embrace on your desk. But you know better than burying your head in her neck in front of your director. When the doors finally open to set you free, you step out first. You see Vance grabbing Jacqueline's arm and you don't hear him whispering. But you see her famous naughty smile curving her lips and when she answers " _it's all going according to the plan_ ", you know. 

You silently make your way to her car. She likes to drive and you don't really mind so it's just natural for you to do it this way. She's always the one who drives you when you're together. To be honest, you've always thought it was the safest option: this way, your eyes are free to wander on her without threatening your lives. She places a kiss on the top of your head, you lean on the contact, feeling safe again. 

Once the door is closed behind you, you excuse yourself and quickly make your way to your bedroom. It wouldn't be fair if Jack was the only one to look stunning for the night. You don't take too long, unwilling to make your beautiful date waiting. You smile at yourself. Jacqueline Sloane is waiting for you in your living room, probably with two glasses of wine — she has told you before your place felt like home to her — sitting on the couch, a leg crossed under her. 

You can't prevent from smiling when you reappear in the living room, walking on your tiptoes, and you see her in the exact position you've guessed she'd be. Jack smiles at you and walks to you. She softly kisses your cheek. " _So who's the one looking absolutely gorgeous now, huh?_ " Her hoarse voice causes a tight knot in your tummy again. But this time, it has nothing to do with anxiety or pain, it's pure desire. You know for a fact her voice often has this effect on you. And by the smirk curving her lips, you wonder if Jack herself knows how much she affects you. 

You smile as you feel her hands snaking around your waist and pulling you in a tight embrace again. You immediately relax at the comfort, her perfume surrounding you. It isn't just about her perfume. It's also the smell of her shampoo, the one of her soap, and more importantly, the one you like the most, the smell of her skin. You know it's being hidden by her perfume for the moment but you've shared a bed with her too many times not to know that, when you'll wake up the next morning all settled into Jack's arms, your nose resting on her neck, your head trying to hide behind her blond locks, you'll be able to smell it, the loved fragrance of her skin. 

" _I'm sorry I scared you._ " Jack whispers in your ear before kissing your neck. You shiver again, softly stroking her back with your left hand and running your right one to her hair. " _I had this all planned in my mind._ " She kisses your chin. " _Don't laugh at me but_ …" she draws kisses on your jaw and you bite your lips not to moan " _... I even asked Leon to help me coming through the best ways of asking you out._ " You can't help but laugh in a huffle. You feel Jack smirking against your skin as she gently snap your belly. " _Don't laugh, it was me being a thoughtful date._ " 

Your fingers find their way to her chin. You bring her face to look at you. It's the closest you've both been in the past months she's been here. Bedtimes don't matter, the darkness definitely makes it easier for the both of you to be intimate. " _It was scary to see the fierce Jacqueline Sloane all unconfident and hesitant._ " You tell her with a smirk. 

" _Huh… guess we all have weaknesses._ " Jack answers in a whisper, working on closing the distance between you. You feel her breath caressing your lips. " _Although, this one is definitely a weakness I can live with._ " Your eyes fall back on her lips. You bite yours as she moistens hers and you don't wait any longer. You lean in to kiss those lips you have been dreaming to kiss before. Her hands tangle in your hair as yours cup her cheeks, holding her close to you. Jack breaks the kiss to rest her forehead against yours, her fingers softly drawing the lines of your lips.

" _So, what's next according to your plan?_ " You ask with a teasing smile. Her free hand slips along your hips only to find the edge of your dress and to slip under the fabric. She kisses your earlobe and softly starts tickling it with her teeth. " _Now seems like the perfect moment to sweat…_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the end of this one! I'm working on other one-shots, I hope they'll be over soon.  
> Feel free to let me know what you thought of this one, it's always good to know as it usually brigthens my day!  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
